saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasayan
Sasayan (real name unknown) is one of the 10,000 people trapped in Sword Art Online. He is a former party member of Mazuri, and a current member of Laughing Coffin. He is a recurring character in the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance Sasayan is a lanky young boy with brown hair cropped short and brown eyes. His thin face, with the beginnings of lines drawn more from worry than smiles, grant him a nervous, awkward appearance. He strongly favours light metal equipment, and most commonly wears a mail shirt under a brigandine. Excepting the light metal plating worn all along his non-dominant arm, Sasayan forgoes most other armour beyond sabatons on his boots and a steel cap. Personality Sasayan is a timid sort, possessed of a stammer and prone to habitual apologies. He has a strong aversion to conflict, preferring to avoid more sensitive and/or difficult topics of conversation and will instead bow his head and agree if that will make things move along more smoothly. It is this trait particularly that got him involved with Laughing Coffin, as he did not want to voice his opposition to Oz's suggestion to join the upcoming 'guild'. And it is his innate cowardice that prevented him from leaving with Mazuri when the opportunity presented itself. He felt it better to stay where it was 'safe' than risk being hunted and killed for desertion. Background TBA Chronology Arc 2: Saudade TBA Relationships Laughing Coffin PoH XaXa Sasayan meekly tolerates XaXa's more violent eccentricities, with muttered half-words and pointed glances at the man's back his only displays of hostility. He avoids the man wherever possible, and gives him a wide berth otherwise. His disdain for the man goes as far as requesting that Oz stop calling him 'Saza', her affectionate nickname for him since their first meeting, as it reminds him too much of the red player. Oz Oz is a close friend of Sasayan's, although their acquaintance only dates back as far as the early months of SAO. It was at her suggestion that he involved himself with the red guild back during its inception, and it was at her request that he stayed, despite his inability to stomach the guild's activities. Sasayan went to her when he began to fear reprisal from the guild's leaders, who he felt were planning to kill him under the assumption that he would soon follow Mazuri's example and flee, thereby becoming a liability. Oz allowed him to attack her to turn his cursor orange to stave off suspicion. Legends Lost Mazuri Rapha Neth Laty Abilities Sword Art Online * HP: * Level: Main Equipment * «Heirloom Blade» (One-Handed Sword - «Young Eyes for a Long Shot» Quest reward) Music Theme Trivia *Sasayan's IGN is in reference to the nickname used by Sohei Sasahara in the manga My Little Monster. Quotes * "It was awful, trying to sneak in there and scht... and skee... and... ugh, thieving it." * "I can't. Something like that... like that, I can't do it." * "11, 35, 206, 62, 7... 11, 35, 206, 62, 7..." * "It's called lying. I've been working at it." * "Yeah? And, and what about you? Where do you stand in all this?" * "Please understand. I had to... have to do this." * "It's all my fault." * "I can... please. I can help. I can help you." * "Get away from here!" Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Killer Category:Guild Member Category:SAO Player Category:Laughing Coffin Category:Antagonist